Of Fauxhawks, Slingshots, and Boy Kisses
by lemon-ice98
Summary: I had a dream about Glee and more specifically Klaine *swoon* so THIS was the result! There is a Glee party at Blaine's house...and it's just a little bit crazy! Warning: crackfic! Slight OOC.


****

**THIS WAS IN MY DREAM. No lie. I had a dream last week (OMG I am dreaming about Klaine...crazy shit!) and I just HAD to make it into a fic to share it with you all. Which pretty much means that 1. Everyone is slightly out of their minds/OOC (hurrah for crackfics!) 2. This is silly and just plain weird (my dreams are bizarre). 3. It is still adorably Klaine. 4. YAY! Happy One Week Klainiversary! **

**Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox. And...the reason this is so strange is because, as I said, it was from my dream, so please don't hate. :) Love to you all!

* * *

**

_June 2011, 6:45 PM  
__Location: Blaine Anderson's House_

Finn and Rachel led the glee club up the stairs of Blaine's elaborately decorated house; GOD, this place was massive! The crowd of people stopped at the top of the stairs for some odd reason.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, nudging Mercedes' arm.

"Something about Blaine's mom…" Mercedes whispered, shrugging her shoulders.

Rachel was at the front of the group, hands on her hips in the ultimate diva pose, talking to Kurt and Blaine.

Mercedes, curving around the others to see what the commotion was about, started giggling uncontrollably. "Ohmygod, Blaine? What are you wearing?"

Blaine blushed, smoothing his hands over his extremely, tightly ripped black pants. Uhm, would you like some pants with your rips? Jesus, nearly every inch of the front of his pants were ripped sideways, giving off a punk-grunge look. Blaine was also wearing a tight, black sleeveless shirt and his hair had been gelled into a faux-hawk. And, wait—yup, there was Kurt, wearing skintight leather pants, a black vest, and a faux-hawk as well, though his expression was surprisingly smug.

Mercedes tried to stifle her giggles, but she couldn't.

"Kurt picked it out…" said Blaine, snaking his arm tightly around his boyfriend.

"I wanted to try something new," replied Kurt, sliding his hand into the back pocket of Blaine's very, very tight pants. Blaine blushed again, his eyes twinkling suggestively.

Wow. This was going to be an interesting party for sure…

"So Blaine, what is this all about?" asked Rachel, standing menacingly in front of the two boys. "We can still have our party here, right?"

"Of course," smirked Blaine. "We just have to wait until my parents are gone before we get really wild."

"Awesome!"

Everybody cheered and spread out in the second floor guest bedroom in Blaine's house. It was a large, open room, with a huge four poster king bed, several couches, and two TV entertainment systems. Puck, Artie, Sam, and Finn claimed the flat screen and began a Mario Kart tournament of epic proportions. Tina, Mike, Brittany, and Mercedes started a dance battle, while Rachel, Santana, Lauren, and Quinn started doing some karaoke.

Oh, right...Kurt and Blaine. Well, they were busy sitting on the bed. And, was that…a guitar with them?

Yup, Blaine and Kurt were in fact cuddled together on the bed, a guitar on their laps. It was an odd guitar however, because it was missing a neck. (It looked like the neck had been broken off)

The couple was giggling and whispering to each other as Kurt carefully placed a wooden prong in the sound hole of the guitar.

"I hope I'm precise enough…" said Kurt, attaching the prong to the guitar.

"Are you doubting yourself?" asked Blaine, smirking at his boyfriend.

Kurt only laughed, and leaned over to kiss Blaine on the cheek. "Not at all."

Then, wagglind his eyebrows, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, and tugging the 'altered' guitar along with them, they slipped onto the balcony. No one else noticed as they disappeared onto the balcony. Where had they gone? Hmm, there was a wooden lattice, covered with ivy, leading towards the roof. Maybe…?

Yup, there they were. Blaine and Kurt were sitting a couple feet away, near the edge of house. Kurt was stretched out on the sloped roof, bracing his arms on the dark grey shingles. Blaine was sitting cross legged next to Kurt, the guitar in his lap. He pulled a large rubber band out of the pocket of his (again, extremely tight) jeans and slipped it around the two ended wooden prong.

Kurt then handed him something—a rock, a ball, a soda can, who knows? and Blaine placed it against the rubber band. Kurt held the guitar down, making sure it stayed on the roof, as Blaine held the mystery object, pulled it back with the rubber band as far as it would go, and let go. Perfect slingshot. The object sailed magnificently into the setting sun, and landed right in Blaine's pool down below. Please note that it was a HUGE, deep, wide pool. It was not like a normal swimming pool. (that would be problematic in the future.)

"Wooooh!" yelled Kurt, pumping his fist in the air. "Yessss!"

Both boys were grinning like maniacs, until Kurt accidently let go of the guitar. They watched as it slid down the roof, quickly gaining speed. Oh shit.

The guitar-sling-shot flew off the roof, and in a perfect arc, landed in the pool as well.

Kurt turned to look at Blaine questioningly. A sly grin suddenly broke out on Kurt's face, and he raised an eyebrow at Blaine ask if asking "Should I?"

Not waiting for an answer, Kurt faced his body towards the pool, brought his knees up to his chest, and pushed off of the roof. The angle of the shingles, combined with Kurt's leather pants, provided optimum sliding conditions, and Kurt quickly slid towards the edge of the roof, gaining speed as the seconds ticked by. With a yelp, he flew off the edge, landing in the pool with a graceful cannon ball.

Laughing, Blaine immediately followed suit, though his splash landing consisted more of flailing legs and arms.

How neither of them died, who knows, but it looked like such a rush! They both climbed out of the pool unscathed, grinning, with their arms wrapped around each other's soaked bodies, looking as if they were having the time of their lives.

"I can't believe we did that!" laughed Kurt, pulling Blaine close to his side as they climbed the stairs back to the second floor.

Blaine smiled, kissing the side of Kurt's head. "Jesus, that was ridiculous! Again?"

"I thought you'd never ask…" replied Kurt, smiling cheekily as they got to the second floor.

They stopped outside the open double doors that led to the guest bedroom. Kurt tugged on Blaine's arm, pulling him behind one of the doors so they were hidden from view.

"Mmm…Blaine, seeing you all soaking wet is making me horny," muttered Kurt, peppering Blaine's jaw with insistent kisses.

Blaine shuddered deliciously with anticipation, and he was just about to give in to Kurt, when he heard his mom call from downstairs.

"Blaine, can you come down here for a minute?"

Kurt pressed Blaine up against the wall, moving his lips dangerously close to Blaine's. "Mm…ah…Kurt? Wait, not now."

Kurt only shook his head and pressed his hips into Blaine's, making sure that Blaine could feel his arousal. Kurt giggled softly and captured Blaine's lips in a searing kiss. He dragged his tongue along Blaine's lower lip, trying unsuccessfully to catch Blaine's lip with his teeth.

"God…Kurt…I…" Blaine swore under his breath and pulled away from his boyfriend. He stepped away from behind the door and yelled down to his mother. "What? I'm in the middle of something!" Blaine glanced back to Kurt, who was leaning lazily against the wall, a 'come-hither' look on his face, shamelessly exposing his desire for Blaine. Blaine groaned, and turned back towards the staircase. "Can you hurry up?"

"Fine. I just wanted to let you know that your father and I are leaving now!"

"Okay," replied Blaine, extremely aware of the lust in Kurt's eyes.

"We'll be back around midnight!"

"Alright…." Blaine felt Kurt tugging on his hand. "Bye!" Blaine finally let Kurt have his way, and then Kurt was pressing him against the wall in a hard kiss. Kurt slipped his tongue into Blaine's mouth, causing Blaine's eyes to roll into the back of his head. Literally. He ran his hands up and down Kurt's thighs, gripping the leather-clad limbs tightly. Blaine let his thumbs drift toward Kurt's inner thighs, and he was dangerously close to coming in contact with Kurt's painfully obvious arousal.

Kurt gasped, and after a few more minutes, the kisses slowed. Kurt's lips fell away from Blaine's swollen ones. Blaine was panting, and his knees were weak. Jesus, the things that Kurt could do to him with those kisses…

Kurt stroked Blaine's sides and ran a hand through his sopping wet hair. Blaine moaned Kurt's name over and over again. Both their hearts were beating fast, and despite the fact that they were soaked, they were surprisingly warm. Cheeks flushed, they slowly walked away from behind the door, hands tangled together.

When the returned to the party, no one noticed that they were both a bit redder than usual.

However, this time when they climbed back onto the roof, everyone else followed them onto the balcony and watched as they flew into the pool.

Amid all the "Oh my god!" and "What are they thinking?" and "Bad ass!" comments, Mike was the first one to climb up onto the roof after them.

Why not? He crouched onto the roof, got a running start, and slid off the edge, finally landing in the pool with a big splash. Mike swam over to join Kurt and Blaine by the pools edge, watching as Puck, then Santana, then Rachel, then almost everyone else slid off the roof and flung themselves into the pool.

Amid all the splashing and chaos, Blaine and Kurt cuddled in a corner of the pool and hugged each other tightly before climbing out of the water.

"Race you to the roof?" Blaine asked Kurt, and then they were gone, slipping and sliding on the wet pool deck back towards the house.

The party continued, with more roof-diving, drinking games, and (of course) karaoke/song battles. Hours later, after everyone had slid off the roof as much as they wanted, everyone was lounging around the TV, piled on one another, drying off in the hot summer night.

Now that's what you call a glee party...

(Damn you New Directions kids. This glee thing is addictive.)

* * *

**Tahdah! Okay, so I know not many people will read this and they will probs think I am completely nuts (I am ;) teehee) but if you did actually like it or have any comments, I'd love a review! :D But this is really just a little something that I needed to share, especially to commemorate the 1 Week Anniversary of the most adorable couple ever! SO MUCH LOVE!**


End file.
